Halloween at Eyrie Manor
by FandofMany
Summary: Petyr Baelish and his wife Lysa are hosting the annual Halloween Gala but it's not the gala that Petyr's interested in...


Sansa had spent the better part of the day searching through every costume shop in town looking for the perfect one. This year her aunt Lysa and uncle Petyr were hosting the annual Halloween gala and Sansa couldn't wait. For weeks Sansa had been trying to find a costume that she knew Petyr would love; they had somehow been able to keep their affair quiet from the whole family which had not been easy. Every school break Sansa got Petyr would find a way to meet her; and for Sansa at least her love for Petyr was only growing. However, no matter how long they continue their affair Petyr never allowed it to take place in his and aunt Lysa's home. Sansa had never understood why and every time she brought the subject up Petyr would only say he didn't want his life with Lysa mixing with his life with hers, then he'd conveniently get her off of talking all together.

For the last eight months Sansa had accepted it but no more; Sansa wanted all of Petyr and his home was part of him, so she wanted it. Finding the perfect costume, one that she knew Petyr wouldn't be able to resist; even in his home, surrounded by their family and half of King's Landing around them. Sansa was determined to have Petyr in any way she could.

Halloween was only a day away and Sansa still hadn't found quite what she was looking for. She tried all the classic sexy costumes; nurse, kitten, cowgirl, cop, naughty nerd, bar wench, maid. Sansa even tried her way through all the princesses seeing if she liked any of them; Ariel was a good fit, specially with her long Tully red hair but it still wasn't right. Sansa then tried dressing like famous actors or characters, like Marilyn Monroe, female Sherlock Holmes, Robin Hood. She tried on the star trek uniform, she even found a Hogwarts uniform to try on but still nothing was working for her. Sansa moved through the decades, trying on dress after dress, she did fully enjoy trying on the renaissance costumes, and all the different types of corsets that went with them. Still Sansa wasn't happy, and truth be told she was starting to get worried about finding the perfect costume. Just as Sansa was about to give up and hope and consider making something from her closet she finally found what she had been looking for.

Sansa had stayed hidden in her room for most of Halloween day getting ready. She wanted to look absolutely jaw dropping for the gala. Sana was just about ready when she heard her mother calling for her. Sansa took a final look in her full-length mirror before putting on her long black coat that fully covered her costume.

When Sansa came down stairs her mother was at the front door putting her own coat on over her purple renaissance gown. Cat was dressed as a lady while Eddard was dressing as her knight in shinning armor. Eddard was meeting them at the Eyrie. Arya was sitting on the couch in the next room with the tv on and her feet up on the coffee table; Arya was staying home to hand out candy and watch Bran and Rickon for the night.

"Ready?" Cat asked as Sansa made her way to the bottom step.

"Yup, you?" Sansa smiled to her mother.

The anticipation was killing Sansa as Cat drove the exact speed limit; all Sansa wanted was her uncle's reaction to her. She knew it was wrong, deliberately torturing him but after all the times he made her squirm she figured he was due.

Eyrie manor was brimming with excitement as they drove up the long driveway to the front steps. Sansa was sure they weren't the last guest to arrive but they certainty were not the first. After parking the car and walking up the vast amount of stone steps leading to the double door currently left open for people to come as they please. Sana thought everything looked like they were stepping into an eighteenth century gothic novel and she loved it.

The party was in full swing and Petyr was already board. Lysa had made herself busy amongst the guests, dressed in a large red full-length gown with gold trimming and a matching tiara on her head. Lysa had decided that it would be appropriate for her and Petyr to dress like the King and Queen so that what they did. Petyr found it easier to simply put a crown on his head then try and fight with Lysa over it. So, dressed in his finest black suit with an emerald green shirt with his top buttons undone and his mockingbird pin.

As his eyes moved around the room, Petyr wasn't looking at his wife Lysa, no he was searching for his real love with deep curiosity. Petyr had spent weeks trying to get Sansa to tell him what her costume would be only to be disappointed each and every time. No matter how hard he tried to pull the information from her distracted euphoric mind as she came down from his skillful hands; she was still able to keep it from him.

The main foyer was decorated to the nines in Halloween spirit. Candles lit the foyer and the main room, fake spider webs were stretched in the dark corners and light fixtures, along the walls were fake two-way mirrors with ghostly shadows in them; a coffin half open stood just to the side of the main doors. Lysa had made the whole manor look like a haunted house; she had even done up the backyard turning the gardens into a large maze. Petyr had plans to hide away in the maze for the majority of the night. He had no interest in Lysa's gala and he was less thrilled knowing he couldn't stop Sansa from finally seeing the other side of his life. Yes, he couldn't wait to see Sansa and whatever costume she came up with, but he had never wanted Sansa to see him with Lysa.

Petyr had been buying his time at the gala until he could leave without Lysa noticing, and fully be with Sansa but timing was everything. For now, he would simply enjoy all the small moments he could steel away with his sweetling.

Petyr found himself in the middle of a rather dull conversation with Eddard when suddenly he thought his heart had stopped. Sansa and Cat had walked in and Petyr had to restrain his reaction in front of Eddard. Eddard turned around to see what made Petyr stop mid-sentence only to smile at the sight of his wife and daughter.

Eddard had moved to join Cat and Sansa while Petyr continued to stare openly at her, utterly breathless. He had never seen her more alluring. Sansa wore a tight mid-thigh dress black as night with small silver sequence beads making her shimmer as she walked. Her red Tully hair was up in a messy braided bun with lose strains framing her alabaster toned skin. Her eyes were a sultry smoky green tone beneath the black feathery mask that covered her eyes and noise. But the feature that caught Petyr's attention the most was the large raven black wings on her back. A black raven, Petyr had never seen anything more perfect.

Sansa spotted her father and Petyr when her and Cat moved into the main room. Sansa new she had chosen the right costume when she saw his jaw tighten slightly as they moved towards them.

"You look lovely dear" Eddard said to Cat with a kiss on her cheek and wrapping her arm in his own. "and you as well Sansa" Eddard complemented her.

"Thanks dad" Sansa replied without taking her eyes off of her uncle Petyr.

"Yes, beautiful" Petyr mouthed to Sansa so her parents wouldn't hear him. Sansa mouthed a soft "thank you" back to him before fully speaking.

"Well I think I want to explore a bit; everything looks amazing."

"Alright dear" Eddard said before moving into the crowd of people with Cat on his arm.

"May I show you around dear niece?" Petyr asked in his sly mischief tone Sansa knew all too well as she offered him her arm.

"But of course, uncle." Sansa smiled as she let him lead her through the gala.

As they walked through the crowds of people, trying to dodge some of the larger costumes, Sansa got the sense that Petyr had a particular place in mind for him to 'show her around'.

"Your gorgeous sweetling" Petyr hummed in Sansa's ear as they moved through the room to the other side and slipped out into the back balcony into the night air.

"I thought you'd like it" Sansa teased once they were outside.

"Mmmm" Petyr murmured as he stepped behind Sansa wrapping his arms around her waist while avoiding her wings. "Very much" he cooed before pressing his lips to her ear-lobe. After a chaste kiss on her lower ear he stepped around her completely invading her space, pressing himself completely to her form.

"Beautiful garden, and that maze" Sansa managed to say in between light kisses, Sansa was become utterly distracted by Petyr's wandering lips and hands. Petyr's hands had moved to the hem of her short dress and started to move it up her thigh. Sansa deciding she needed to take control and make him work a bit harder for it first.

Without warning Sansa quickly shifted out of Petyr's grasp whispered "catch me" in his ear before running towards the maze and into the darkness. Petyr couldn't help give a slight chuckle at Sansa's movements before following her into the dark maze just as he planned. Petyr knew Sansa wouldn't be able to resist being chased through the maze.

Petyr gave her a moment of a head start before following her into the maze. Everyone was inside, no one had thought to try the maze out yet giving Petyr the privacy he wanted. He could hear Sansa moving though the maze and he made his way towards her. He enjoyed the chase as he moved though each winding path, but the prize at the end of it was what he really wanted.

Sansa was exhilarated as she kept turning each corner, happy she hadn't hit a dead end yet. She made sure not to go too far ahead, making sure she could still hear Petyr just behind her; gaining on her. Sansa slowed down again as she turned another corner only to finally come to a closed path. As she turned back around, Petyr had caught up to her with a dark lustful gaze in his grey-green eyes ready to move on from their little game.

Petyr, without saying a word moved forward on Sansa, he continued to stride towards her till her feathered back was pushed flush with the large, tall green hedge. Petyr gave Sansa no personal space as he slowly pressed his body up against hers. Petyr took Sansa's lips in a fierce unrelenting kiss; he wanted her, craved her and it been far too long since their last dalliance. Petyr immediately wedged his right knee between Sansa's legs to gain the access he so desperately desired as he continued to dominate her mouth, barely releasing her for breath.

Petyr hitched Sansa up from the back of her knees forcing her to wrap her legs tight around his waist using the hedge for support. Petyr reached in between them to unbutton his pants as Sansa's lips traveled down the side of his neck nearly biting him as she kissed him, determined to leave her mark on him.

Sansa had wrapped her arms around Petyr's neck for additional support as he continued to shift their cloths out of the way. Sansa could sense that Petyr was rushing more than normal tonight. Whether it was cause they were just outside the party full of their friends and family or if he was simply too eager to slow down tonight, Sansa would never know but she was excited; this was new for her. Being outside where anyone could find them, where they could be discovered was turning Sansa on more than she ever thought it would.

After what felt like ages Sansa finally felt the contact she had been craving for so long. Petyr had slid two fingers deep inside her and the contact was magnificent, she had almost come at the mere contact itself, she had almost forgotten just how pleasurable his skilled fingers felt like.

"Gods I've missed you!" Petyr muttered as his fingers made the delightful contact they had been searching for. "Always so ready for me sweetling." He smiled against her cheek as Sansa continued to leave her mark on his neck but not without giving a slight chuckle at his statement. Sansa's lips found Petyr's again as he continued to bring her closer to her pleasure. Sansa had begun to rock against his hand in perfect harmony with his movements reaching for her bliss. Petyr could tell she was getting close and just before letting her reach her peak he with drew his skilled fingers, leaving her grown out in displeasure in his ear.

Sansa hated the loss of Petyr's fingers only for them to be replaced by something far better. Sansa felt as Petyr eased him extended member slowly into her. Both let out a deep moan at the anticipated connection as they all too quickly found their blissful rhythm. Sansa could feel her raven wings press into her back as Petyr continued to move deeply in and out of her. She quickly began to feel her orgasm rise as she once again reached for it. Petyr was half way to his own as he speed up his movements and roughly pushed her arms off from around his shoulders and up above her head onto the hedge. He was being rougher than usual and though Sansa found it strange it was only increasing her desire for him.

Before long both were falling hard as they rode out their combined climax. Petyr lowered Sansa back down so her was standing on her own two feet again. Sansa's legs were a bit shaky as she found her footing. Rearranging her dress and sheer black raven wings she looked back up to Petyr who had a slight smile playing on the edge of his mouth.

"What?" Sansa asked.

"You just have no idea how much I had been craving that sweetling." Petyr gave her his famous smug smile as he took her hand and placed a swift kiss on it before pulling her back into his body breathing in her lemon scented shampoo. "I'm just sad its over and we have to go back to that dam gala."

If Sansa didn't know any better, she'd almost think he was pouting. His tone told her that something was definitely off with her beloved Petyr but decide to focus on a different part of his statement.

"Oh, and who says were done for the night?" Sansa stated with a quick wink and then started to walk away back into the manor. "You haven't even seen what's under my costume yet" Sansa said playfully before fully leaving the maze and out of Petyr's site. Petyr's smile finally reached his darkening grey-green eyes as he followed his love back up into the manor.

The Halloween gala was in full bloom when Petyr made it back inside. He had lost sight of Sansa but wasn't worried. He'd find her, it seemed to be all part of her game this evening. A seductive version of cat and mouse and she was his mouse. Petyr loved Sansa's playful side and tonight that was all she wanted to do. Teasing him into playing along while their family enjoyed the festivities around them.

Sansa had slipped her mask back on and joined the party. She knew that if she didn't periodically make an appearance then her parents would go looking for her, and that was not an option for tonight. Her plan was to mingle for about twenty minutes or so, make sure Petyr's got sight of her again then wander off into another section of the manor.

Petyr caught sight of Sansa moments after re-entering the main room. Everyone was mingling, some were dancing to the themed halloween music, while others where enjoying the buffet style of food all remaining in the halloween spirit. Petyr watched as Sansa fluttered around the room saying hi to people she knew. In the course of tracking her, Petyr was stopped by a number of guest to gush over the gala being thrown. By the time Petyr had momentarily lost sight of Sansa only to see her standing by the inner door leading to the rest of the manor. He instantly moved towards her as he watched Sansa slip through the door that was clearly marked 'Please stay out' she had gone into the section of the manor they used personally and closed off during events.

Just as Petyr was reaching for the door handle Lysa stopped him, draping herself around him. Lysa was clearly drunk and Petyr had no interest in her at that very moment.

"Where have you been?" Lysa slurred into Petyr's neck. "I haven't seen you all night!" she finished by trying to give her husband a passionate kiss only to have Petyr shift back.

"I just have a bit of business to finish up then I'll come join you." Petyr lied flawlessly as he escaped his wife's grasp and snuck out after Sansa.

Not knowing when Petyr would follow her, Sansa had left a path of open doors she had wondered through. When she had finally found a room she liked, Sansa stopped and waited. She choose a study; she figured it was Petyr's based on the décor. Elegant and precise. Nothing was out of place, large bookshelves filled, a large solid oak desk in front of the double pane window. Yes, this was defiantly Petyr's study. Sansa jumped up onto the desk, crossed her left leg over her right knee and leaned back onto her hands and waited. She didn't wait long though.

Petyr followed the path of open doors, glad to see they were heading to his study and not to one of the bedrooms. The last thing he needed was to have Sansa in bed only to have Lysa walk in party or not; but Lysa never entered his study so he figured they'd be safe. As much as Petyr liked a certain level of risk, he had no intention of rushing his time with Sansa.

Petyr entered his study to a beautiful display. Sansa sitting atop his desk leaning back on her hands, making her perk chest puff out slightly; her legs crossed over the other showing her perfect round thigh and the traces of an emerald garter. Just the sight of her made his blood being to stir within him again, craving for more release. He moved to stand before her happy to slide right back between her legs only to be stopped.

When Petyr reached a certain distance, Sansa moved her crossed leg out leaning her foot onto his chest stopping him dead in his tracks. A playful smirk crossed her supple lips. Sansa had already let her black pumps fall off. The only thing separating their skin was Petyr's shirt. Slowly Sansa moved her foot down his body finally reaching his desired member as she slowly moved her foot in circular motions, gently massaging Petyr. Sansa could feel Petyr with each motion of her foot and she loved it. She watched as his eyes fell shut and stood still enjoying her movements.

Petyr couldn't contain the pleasurable groans that escaped his lips as Sansa brought him closer with nothing but her foot. Just when Petyr thought he could take no more Sansa suddenly let her foot drop. Petyr's eyes immediately opened full of lust and longing for the minx sitting before him. He turned to close the distance once more only to be stopped again. Sansa gently pushed Petyr into the chair sitting just behind him as she hopped off the desk.

Once off the desk, and with Petyr in the chair. Sansa moved to remove her raven wings, gently tossing them to the side. Once her wings were gone she reached behind her to slowly unzip her little black dress, making sure Petyr didn't miss a single movement as she teasingly shifted her dress down her frame and kicking it over next to her wings.

Petyr's eyes widened at the sight of Sansa standing before him in a tight emerald green corset with matching silk panties and a garter belt around her thigh. She was stunning and breathtaking. Petyr had to remember to breath as he took in the sight of her. Eyes nearing black now with craving desire to just jump from the chair and take ravish her right atop of his desk.

Sansa didn't say a word, she knelt down in front of Petyr giving him a wonderful view of her pert breasts squished within her corset. Her hands teasingly undid each button of his collard shirt. After his shirt was left undone Sansa pushed the fabric aside showing his chest; Petyr sucked in a deep breath of air with each movement Sansa made, finding it hard to focus on anything other than the tension growing within him. Sansa gave another teasingly smirk before leaning in pressing her lips to his chest, while her hands traced down to his hard member. Trailing kisses down his chest Sansa's hands freed him from his uncomfortable confinement Petyr couldn't help releasing a deep moan as her hands slowly ran up and down his engorged member.

"Fuck" Petyr breathed out the moment her wet lips wrapped around him taking in as much of him as she could. Petyr threw his head back and closed his eyes at the sensation of her mouth on him. At the rate she was going he knew he wouldn't last very long, he was fully hard and just by the mere site of her in her emerald corset he was begging for it. Petyr let his eyes flutter back open and gaze down to Sansa, tangling his hands in her tully red hair as she worked him over. Petyr couldn't help the incoherent words that fell from his lips as Sansa continued to swirl her tongue forcing him to throw his head back again with his eyes shut tight. Petyr could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release and before he could give her any warning, he came hard. Petyr looked back down to the devilish angel on her knees as she drank him down with a smile on her perfect face.

Sansa rose from her knees when she had finished her pleasurable task, loving the look on Petyr's relaxed face. Petyr was breathing heavily as he came down from his high. Sansa leaned back against the edge of the desk as he regained control of himself. The room remained silent except for their breathing and Petyr waited to see what Sansa would do next. He was thoroughly enjoying her dominate side, comfortable playing the submissive for the time being. He found it a breath of fresh air, changing the roles up and letting Sansa experiment within her own desires; to see what excites her.

Sansa stood, trying to determine her next move. It was clear that Petyr was letting her take charge of tonight's festivities and she couldn't help but wonder what else she could do? He clearly had no objection to her pleasuring him. Sansa found herself soaking wet from their games so far and was craving for a bit of release herself; then she got an idea.

Sansa stood back up straight before sliding her wet panties down her thighs and pushing them to join the rest of her cloths. Petyr watched with wide lustful eyes as she sat back up on the edge of his desk.

"Move the chair closer." Sansa told him, demanding and full of desire.

Petyr quickly shuffled the chair closer to his desk, deep in anticipation for what he guessed was coming next.

When the chair was close enough Sansa set the bottom of her feet up on the armrest of the chair exposing herself completely to Petyr. Without a word Petyr knew what she wanted, and he was all to happy to compile.

The moment Petyr's tongue found her Sansa let out a loud pleasurable moan. Sansa always thought Petyr's hands were amazing, his tongue was even better. Sansa knew she should try and remain quiet just in case someone heard them; but she couldn't care, she could hardly contain herself. Before too long Sansa was falling deep into her orgasm, panting heavy as she road out her sweet release. Petyr continued his ministrations drawing it out even longer, as Sansa's body finally began to relax.

Petyr moved to stand from his sloughed position in the chair forcing Sansa's legs to drop back down. Immediately standing, Petyr moved between Sansa's legs and taking her lips in his own with a deep demanding kiss. Sansa let him, Sansa happily let Petyr dominate her after being such a good sport all evening.

Sansa could taste herself on his lips as he took her mouth hard with his own. Petyr clearly hadn't had enough of her yet and wanted more, and she was ready for more. Without warning Petyr was thrusting himself deep into Sansa, pushing her hard into the desk. Petyr's hands dug into her hips as he found a steady rhythm. The room smelled of their combined sex and load groans as they moved back and forth roughly against the solid desk. Either cared how loud they were being as they continued to chase their combined bliss.

Petyr could feel Sansa's inner walls start to clench around him again and knew she was close, he started to move even harder, faster, digging his fingers into her hip bone as he moved. Sansa met him thrust for thrust as he picked up their pace brining them both into their release. Petyr took Sansa's lips once again kissing her passionately as they came down from their high.

Throughout the entire experience and racket they had made, neither Sansa or Petyr had noticed when the study door opened. They were too lost in each other to notice much of anything else.

"What in the seven hells!"

Both Petyr and Sansa looked up from each other towards their intruder. Completely in shock as Petyr stood between Sansa's legs, before his wife.


End file.
